


Abrasive

by yavannauk



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-22
Updated: 2005-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/pseuds/yavannauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not getting blown up is a good incentive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abrasive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for scribblinlenore's Pucker Up challenge.

When enough seconds have passed that John allows himself to breathe again, he turns to look at Rodney. Rodney's still bent over the console, blue eyes tracking the readings scrolling down the screen. Finally, he releases a pent up breath and straightens, relief on his face as he nods in answer to John's unspoken question.

Relaxing fully, John walks across to join Rodney. A quick glance down lets him see that the power levels are showing as normal again and there's no longer any imminent danger of an explosion. It's not the first time they've been in a situation like this and John has the horrible suspicion that it won't be the last, but he'll take his victories where he can get them.

As he raises his gaze, a smudge of dirt decorating Rodney's cheek catches John's attention. It's an instinctive reaction that has John reaching out to brush it away with his thumb, but somehow that simple touch morphs into his hand moulding itself to the line of Rodney's jaw. John doesn't know which of them is more surprised, but he doesn't back down.

There's a moment of tension as they stare at one another uncertainly and John is sure that Rodney will start talking, the way he always does, listing out all the reasons why this is a bad idea. Except, he doesn't, so John tugs lightly and Rodney leans towards him. John takes that as permission and slides his thumb from Rodney's cheek to his mouth, tracing the bottom lip. When Rodney's tongue flicks out to taste him, John inhales sharply. Then John moves his hand so that it's curled around the back of Rodney's neck and uses his grip to pull Rodney forward the last few inches necessary.

Rodney's lips feel a little dry, the skin roughened, when John presses his own against them, but as hesitancy gives way to hunger and the kiss gets more involved, the slickness of saliva smooths the contact. Rodney kisses him back with the same focused enthusiasm he devotes to a freshly discovered piece of Ancient technology and John is happy to let Rodney's tongue explore. It slides along his own in a slick caress that leaves John thinking of other ways he could keep Rodney's mouth occupied.

John drags his lips slowly across Rodney's, enjoying the prickle of stubble against his mouth. He rubs his palm against Rodney's cheek to feel the rasp of it there too. It's the perfect reminder that this is Rodney he's kissing, with all his rough edges and abrasive ways, but John's okay with that. In fact, he's more than okay with it and when they pull apart to draw breath, John wastes no time in leaning back in to capture Rodney's lips for more.


End file.
